


Alpha - Inoculation

by Number29253



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, CatMousePlay, Dark, Dystopia, Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, Human Experimentation, Lemon, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Torture, Virus, Work In Progress, extraterrestrial, haine/amour, humanoïdes, laboratory, érotisme
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number29253/pseuds/Number29253
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le peuple des Akaïas a écrasé l'humanité, et un homme rebelle est tenu captif dans un laboratoire pour y subir des expérimentations. Un jeune scientifique apitoyé accepte de le faire sortir de sa cage, mais il ignore qu'il vient de libérer un tigre... (peut être lu indépendamment de "Contamination").</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est le prélude du récit Alpha – Contamination. Le contexte est plus largement décrit dans le premier récit.
> 
> Pour faire court : dans un futur très lointain, l'univers, auparavant administré par la race humaine, est tombé entre les mains d'un peuple extra-terrestre supérieur : les Akaïas. Il s'agit d'humanoïdes presque parfaits : ils ont seulement la peau bleue et les cheveux très noirs. Ils viennent de la planète Numéro 99213 et ont des mœurs guerrières et très conservatrices. Ils ont asservi la race humaine sans aucune pitié, puisqu'ils se pensent très supérieurs.
> 
> Il s'agit principalement d'essais d'écriture autour de l'érotisme, donc le ton peut en règle générale sembler décalé!
> 
> Ce texte risque d'être plus sombre que Contamination, et si vous le lisez, vous n'aurez pas droit au retournement de situation du premier texte.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Inoculation -- 1

\- Numéro Alpha-Lima-340 ? C'est là ?

Un jeune humain aux cheveux d'un rouge ardent et à la peau mate releva la tête. Ses yeux noirs brillèrent de colère. Il affronta du regard l'inspecteur de santé akaïa, venu vérifier si les cobayes utilisés par le laboratoire Axalis étaient traités selon les règles imposées.

\- Tu comprends ma langue, humain AL-340 ?

\- J'ai un nom ! cracha Alpha en se jetant violemment sur la cage en propa-métal.

Les cellules de reconnaissance des barreaux de la grille détectèrent aussitôt le potentiel galvanique de l'humain comme « Danger à contenir » et la cage s'électrifia aussitôt, tétanisant douloureusement le prisonnier. L'inspecteur de santé ricana en entendant le gémissement de douleur d'Alpha, dont les longs cheveux rouges couvraient à demi le visage, et s'éloigna en cochant quelques cases.

\- Il faudra me calmer tout ça, docteur Jazkaïa.

\- Oui, inspecteur.

\- J'ai tendance à sanctionner quand les sujets d'étude sont maltraités, mais laisser un esprit si rebelle en pleine possession de ses moyens, c'est risqué. Ou alors, emmenez-le loin de la planète. Dans un de vos labos en orbite.

\- Il ne tiendra pas longtemps, avec ce qu'on a prévu de lui faire...

Les deux Akaïas ricanèrent, et les muscles tendus d'Alpha-Lima-340 frissonnèrent. Il était le seul prisonnier humain de « sa » section. La section « recherche et développement en biotechnologies ». Et le docteur Jazkaïa était un véritable sadique qui aimait tenter des expérimentation inouïes sur son sujet préféré. Cela faisait presque un an, et Alpha tenait toujours. Il avait déjà réussi à tuer deux Akaïas qui travaillaient au laboratoire. Un visiteur naïf et imprudent, et un laborantin. Les deux meurtres avaient été suivis de représailles terribles, mais l'humain ne regrettait rien.

AAA

\- Mrakal, vous avez vu mon stylo ?

\- Non, professeur.

\- Mais j'ai perdu ce stylo, il doit bien être quelque part !

Celui que l'on ne connaîtrait bientôt plus que sous le nom de « Professeur », était un jeune Akaïa surdoué, qui dirigeait une petite équipe dans la section « R&D Nouvelles Technologies – Génie Mécanique et Armement ». Il avait à peine vingt-et-un ans. L'un des éléments les plus prometteurs de sa génération.

Le Professeur redressa ses lunettes et eut un sourire nerveux :

\- J'ai dû l'oublier en salle de repos.

\- Prof', il est dix heures, tout le monde va se coucher, là.

\- Si je n'y vais pas maintenant, il n'y sera plus demain, grommela l'Akaïa en tournant les talons. Et je veux rester pour travailler un peu, encore.

\- Ah. Comme vous voudrez, Professeur, soupira Mrakal en levant les yeux au ciel. Bonne nuit, alors ?

\- C'est ça, c'est ça... bonne nuit.

Mrakal ricana en voyant la fine silhouette du petit génie disparaître dans les couloirs obscurs des laboratoires Axaliz. Ce type était brillant, ça oui, mais il n'avait aucune expérience. Qui restait encore à travailler après dix heures, quand la guerre contre ces idiots d'humains avait été gagnée ?!

\- Mais enfin, où est-ce qu'il est ?

Le jeune Akaïa avait retourné la salle de repos sens dessus dessous, et il avait découvert quantité de stylos, excepté le sien... Il jouait de malchance ! Penaud, il fit demi-tour. En passant devant le couloir dit des « Biotech' », il perçut un bruit étrange. C'était un gémissement, presque un sanglot. Quelqu'un avait un souci !

Le Professeur, sans hésiter, se servit de son pass pour accéder au département d'expérimentations, alors désert et éclairé seulement par les néons bleus d'antiques lampes chauffantes. Son pas résonnait sur la plate-forme métallique, et aucun autre son ne se faisait entendre.

\- Il... excusez-moi, il y a quelqu'un ?

\- Pitié...

L'Akaïa bondit si haut qu'il en perdit ses lunettes. La voix, chaude et vibrante, était montée d'une cage plongée dans le noir – et donc privée de chaleur – juste à sa droite. Le Professeur ne parvint pas à mettre la main sur les lunettes. À tous les coups, elles étaient tombées dans la cage du cobaye.

\- Je... excusez-moi, tu... vous avez appelé ?

L'Akaïa fouilla dans la poche interne de sa blouse en filigrane de plexiglas – le plus résistant sur le marché... – et y dénicha une lampe à infrarouges. Le tuyau métallisé était en réalité pourvu d'une caméra infrarouge, connectée directement au computering lens – une sorte de verre de contact interactif, qui servait principalement au Professeur d'appareil photo. L'humanoïde, hésitant, braqua la torche vers la cage et l'alluma. Le computering lens transmit directement sur son nerf optique l'image – directement convertie en couleurs du spectre visible – capturée par la caméra.

C'était un humain, sans doute du même âge que le Professeur, vêtu uniquement d'un vieux pantalon à treillis noir. Peut-être un rebelle récupéré sur une station isolée ? Il avait de longs cheveux d'un rouge profond, qui lui cascadaient dans le dos. Il se cachait le visage derrière de grandes mains brunes et laissait échapper des pleurs mal contenus. Aussitôt, le Professeur, qui n'avait l'habitude que de microprocesseurs et de formules chimiques à dormir debout, sentit la pitié lui remuer les tripes.

\- Par... pardon... gémit l'humain. Je... j'ai fait un mauvais rêve. Par... pardon... ne me... ne le dites pas au... à monsieur le docteur Jazkaïa...

Alpha peinait à retenir un sourire, et c'était bien la raison pour laquelle il se dissimulait derrière ses mains. Il parvenait à peine à donner à sa voix grave des inflexions poignantes et geignardes, mais l'Akaïa qui se tenait face à lui semblait aisément dupé.

\- Oh, je... je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire du mal, voyons ! se récria le Professeur, scandalisé. Vous n'avez pas de raison d'avoir peur de moi, je vous en prie. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous si mal traité ? Vous ne devriez pas être sous une lampe chauffante ?

\- Ne le dites pas à monsieur le docteur, gémit Alpha en se repliant davantage dans sa cage.

\- Attendez, votre cage est trop petite, je vais ouvrir le plafond, vous allez pouvoir vous mettre debout.

\- Non !

Le cri d'Alpha pétrifia le jeune professeur

\- Si... si le docteur Jazkaïa voit que... que la cage a été ouverte, il va encore f... faire des expériences sur ma tête. Avec les électrodes.

Une nausée envahit le Professeur. Cet humain ressemblait tant à un Akaïa, sauf pour la peau et les cheveux. Sa musculature également était sans doute plus développée que la moyenne du peuple akaïa, songea l'humanoïde en regardant la peau lisse du prisonnier. Comment Jazkaïa pouvait-il se montrer si abject ?

\- Dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous, demanda alors le Professeur de la voix la plus douce du monde. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

Alpha écarta alors les mains qui lui masquaient les traits et le jeune Akaïa fut surpris de découvrir un regard et un visage à la fois si durs et si beaux. La conscience du Professeur tenta de le ramener à la raison, arguant qu'il était étrange qu'un être à l'air si déterminé et puissant agisse comme s'il n'était qu'un nourrisson qui appelle sa mère. Mais l'Akaïa décida que le simple fait de faire dormir un humain dans une cage trop petite pour lui permettre de tenir debout était un manquement aux règles éthiques, même si l'empereur Shéadh avait ratifié le texte de loi présentant l'Homme comme une sous-race.

Tentant d'adopter l'attitude la plus déterminée qu'il pouvait, le Professeur déclara :

\- Ne vous tourmentez pas, je ne vous attirerai pas d'ennuis. Mais je vais essayer de vous aider.

Il allait partir, éteignant la lampe, lorsque la voix chaude du numéro AL-340 s'éleva à nouveau :

\- Professeur...

L'Akaïa fronça les sourcils : le prisonnier avait un ton si différent ! Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit, dans la pénombre, un objet briller entre les barreaux de la cage.

\- Je crois que vous avez perdu ceci...

Le jeune humanoïde bredouilla un rapide merci en récupérant ses lunettes, troublé. Il ne vit pas le sourire narquois que lui adressait l'humain et disparut aussi sec.

Le lendemain soir, alors qu'Alpha décidait de s'octroyer quelques minutes de sommeil – le dernier laborantin avait quitté la section « Biotech' » –, il fut surpris d'entendre crisser la porte menant à « son » couloir. Rapidement, le visage nerveux du Professeur, cet étrange akaïa aux traits fins et au cœur trop tendre, apparut devant les barreaux de la cage. Alpha dut retenir un sourire et s'efforça de paraître effrayé, ce qui était difficile, face à cette créature qui paraissait aussi innocente qu'un agneau nouveau-né.

Le prisonnier entendit un crissement bref, qui signait l'arrêt de la mise sous tension de sa cage. Le Professeur, tremblant, s'approcha plus près et voulut ouvrir le verrou magnétique à l'aide d'un carré noir. Mais il tremblait tant, à l'idée de commettre un acte si répréhensible, qu'il laissa tomber le carré noir dans la cage. Non, vraiment, pensa Alpha. Cette fois, ce serait trop facile. C'en serait même ridicule. Tuer cette pauvre chose qui risquait sa peau en le tirant de sa cage ? Il n'y aurait aucune fierté. Aucun amusement. Le prisonnier AL-340 n'avait à vrai dire pas de plan prédéfini pour s'enfuir, il savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas sans aide extérieure. Non, il voulait seulement massacrer le plus d'Akaïas possible. Et ce petit Professeur au visage si joli ne ferait pas une victime très glorieuse...

\- Excusez-moi, balbutia le Professeur. Pouvez-vous me rendre le carré noir que j'ai laissé tomber ?

Il s'excusait. Il le vouvoyait... Non, vraiment, non. Alpha ne voyait plus vraiment l'intérêt d'étrangler le malheureux Professeur. Peut-être après, une fois qu'il en aurait eu assez de s'amuser.

Alpha obéit sans mot dire et, lorsque le plafond grillagé de la cage fut ôté, il se redressa d'un bond silencieux. Il surplombait l'Akaïa de deux têtes, et ce dernier réalisa que l'humain n'aurait à présent plus aucun problème pour le maîtriser et s'enfuir. Il pourrait peut-être même essayer de l'enfermer dans cette horrible cage ?! Le Professeur ne put retenir un mouvement de recul lorsque le prisonnier passa ses longues jambes hors de la cage et s'étira. Pour briser la glace, l'Akaïa dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

\- Vous... vous êtes musclé.

Amusé, Alpha leva un sourcil :

\- Et ?

\- Et... et... c'est étonnant puisque vous passez du temps recroquevillé dans une...

\- Les docteurs me maintiennent en forme, que croyez-vous ?

Ce ton... Le Professeur se rendait compte qu'il était tombé dans un piège. Et que le prisonnier affirmait son autorité face à lui.

\- Même si je ne dis pas que j'aime beaucoup dormir roulé en boule. Où allons-nous ?

\- Dans... dans mon bureau. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Mais une fois devant, l'Akaïa regretta de ne pas avoir demandé à Alpha de le précéder. À tout moment, il s'attendait à sentir les grandes mains nerveuses de l'humain s'abattre sur son cou et serrer. Le Professeur avait peur.

Derrière lui, le prisonnier pouvait aisément sentir cette peur. Et un sourire carnassier grandissait sur ses traits. Décidément, cet Akaïa n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Entrez. Je suis désolé, c'est un peu dérangé.

Le bureau était un véritable capharnaüm. Le Professeur était un fanatique de l'archéologie interplanétaire et il entreposait des pièces rares dans son bureau, ainsi que de nombreux livres – des objets qui n'existaient plus que pour le decorum, selon la plupart des amateurs de livres, mais qui pour l'Akaïa, gardaient une âme et une mémoire plus importante que la plupart des memoryneedles.

\- Voilà, bien, je... je voulais vous permettre de dormir ici pour la nuit, afin que vos membres soient moins engourdis. Je ne pourrai pas faire grand chose d'autre, vu mon statut. Je n'ai pas un réseau très... enfin... Voilà un matelas, des couvertures. J'ai quelques vêtements, et de quoi vous sustenter. Je ne sais pas si...

Mais le Professeur ne put en ajouter davantage. Son cœur venait de s'accélérer trop brutalement : Alpha avait fondu sur lui le plaquant contre une bibliothèque en bois, qui craqua sous le choc. L'humain pressa contre la chemise blanche de l'Akaïa son torse nu. Le contact fit foncir le jeune scientifique jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Terrifié, à la fois par la situation et par l'air bien trop diverti du numéro AL-340, le Professeur tenta vainement de repousser son adversaire aux cheveux de feu. Les muscles bandés, ce dernier n'avait même pas à se servir de ses bras pour immobiliser le malheureux Akaïa. Ce dernier, pensant qu'il allait mourir, releva la tête et lança avec un air de défi :

\- Puis-je vous avouer que je me doutais que je tombais dans un piège ?

\- Puis-je vous avouer à mon tour que je commence sérieusement à douter de vos capacités cognitives, Professeur, rétorqua Alpha avec ironie.

\- Je... oh... !

C'était sans doute la sensation la plus inattendue que le Professeur avait crut ressentir jusqu'ici : au lieu de se refermer sur sa gorge, la main de l'humain venait de se poser sur son entrejambe. Le numéro AL-340 plissa les yeux et sourit. Il se pencha, de façon à ce que sa bouche parvienne tout contre l'oreille de sa victime et chuchota :

\- Mais je commence sincèrement à me demander, Professeur, si ce n'était pas, au fond, ce que vous cherchiez depuis longtemps...

Le jeune scientifique, sentit les longs doigts de l'humain raffermir soudain leur prise, et il fut incapable de retenir un gémissement sous l'affluence des sensations nouvelles. Il avait l'impression que son dos se couvrait brutalement de sueur, tandis que des décharges d'adrénaline glissaient sous sa peau, le parcourant des pieds à la tête... L'Akaïa, impuissant face à la force de son ennemi, sentit les dents de l'humain se refermer juste sous son oreille, sur la peau de son cou.

\- Alors, Professeur ? On ne se débat plus ?

Et le Professeur, tout en cherchant une issue à cette situation désespérée, se demanda lui aussi sincèrement, si ce n'était pas, au fond, ce qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps...


	2. Chapter 2

Le Professeur, écrasé contre la bibliothèque par le poids de l'humain, sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Le numéro AL-340, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, reporta son attention sur le visage contracté de sa victime :

\- Je ne pense pas une seconde que le colonel Laned soit particulièrement heureux d'apprendre ce que vous avez fait, Professeur. Lui qui porte sur ses épaules la responsabilité militaire de tout ce glorieux établissement !

\- J'ai seulement voulu...

Alpha s'appuya davantage contre l'humanoïde, ses doigts se pressant à nouveau de façon plus insistante sur l'entrejambe de ce dernier. Le jeune scientifique avait si peu l'habitude de ces sensations que cela lui coupa la parole. L'humain eut un nouveau sourire, il voulut à nouveau ajouter une remarque ironique concernant la profonde naïveté de l'Akaïa, mais quelque chose lui ôta les mots de la bouche. L'air à la fois furieux et scandalisé, le Professeur avait relevé la tête. Des larmes de rage couraient le long de ses joues. En secouant la tête, il murmura, désespéré :

\- Vous allez vraiment me violer...

Ce n'était même pas une question rhétorique. Le numéro AL-340, très surpris, prit le temps de la réflexion, avant de décider que, s'il était parfaitement capable de tuer un Akaïa de sang-froid, il n'était pas tombé assez bas pour abuser de l'un d'eux par la force. Alpha, cessant de sourire, recula, relâchant le scientifique. Les mains sur les hanches, il lui fit face, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Le pauvre humanoïde tremblait comme une feuille, le regard toujours brillant de larmes. Comme il devait regretter d'avoir cédé à sa candide générosité... Alpha finit par sourire à nouveau, et fit entendre un ricanement moqueur :

\- Oh, Professeur, vous êtes décidément à croquer...

L'Akaïa fronça les sourcils et ses joues prirent une teinte vert foncé. Il rougissait à sa manière.

\- Allons, soupira le prisonnier en haussant les épaules, cessez de trembler. Je suis exténué, est-ce le lit que vous m'aviez préparé ?

À la grande surprise du Professeur, l'humain désignait le matelas disposé sur le sol.

\- Ou... oui...

\- Cessez de trembler, le rabroua soudain Alpha. Je ne vais pas vous violenter. Je veux me reposer.

\- Il y a des couvertures, répéta l'Akaïa d'une voix blanche.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé de la place où AL-340 l'avait embrassé. Il regardait le sol, concentré pour garder sa voix stable. Il avait très peur, et l'humain pouvait parfaitement le sentir. Moqueur, Alpha eut un petit rire :

\- Merci, j'ai vu.

Puis :

\- Vous êtes certain que vous travaillez ici en tant que scientifique ? Ou bien vous êtes un technicien de surface qui adore les jeux de rôle ?

Un lourd silence suivit cette question. Le Professeur n'avait pas le cœur à goûter la plaisanterie.

\- Détendez-vous, Professeur, j'ai dit que je ne vous ferai pas de mal.

Alpha repéra, à la tête du matelas, un sandwich lyophilisé que l'humanoïde avait sans doute acheté à la buvette du laboratoire – il suffisait d'ouvrir le plastique de contention pour que l'eau contenue dans l'atmosphère fasse gonfler le sandwich, dont le goût était, il est vrai, discutable. Un siphon d'eau purifiée avait été posée à côté.

\- Pour moi, tout ça ?

L'Akaïa ne bougeait toujours pas, il ne disait rien. L'humain finit par hausser les épaules. Ce jeune humanoïde devait lui en vouloir horriblement, mais s'il le dénonçait, il risquait fort de se voir lui-même exécuté d'une balle dans la tête par le colonel Laned.

Le Professeur ne fut rassuré que lorsqu'il vit la poitrine de ce grand humain, allongé sous une couverture, se soulever et s'affaisser régulièrement. Il dormait. Ce fou dormait. L'Akaïa, encore frissonnant, s'assit à son bureau et reprit le travail de la veille. Il travaillait en secret sur un tout nouveau concept de bouclier stellaire et d'artillerie au napalm. C'était sans doute très farfelu, mais il pensait que ses idées pourraient un jour valoir quelque chose. Les montées d'adrénaline qu'Alpha avait fait subir au scientifique suffirent à le maintenir en éveil toute la nuit. Certes, il avait eu extrêmement peur – que ce soit pour son intégrité physique ou pour sa vie –, mais le chaud contact de l'humain contre lui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Jamais personne ne l'avait considéré autrement que comme un « cerveau ». Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de faire des avances, ou de glisser des pots-de-vin au directeur des laboratoires Axaliz pour y être embauché à un tel poste.

L'humain, lui, le considérait manifestement comme un simplet. Tout en réfléchissant au réacteur à fusion fractionnelle qui pourrait supporter la charge de napalm, le Professeur observait le visage jeune du numéro AL-340. Il avait les mâchoires carrées, l'air dur, même lorsqu'il dormait. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge surprenant. Ils n'étaient pas roux, mais véritablement rouges. Et sa peau était brune. L'Akaïa savait que cela était dû aux origines géographiques de l'humain. Selon leur emplacement sur la planète qu'ils appelaient assez stupidement « Terre », les humains changeaient de couleur de peau. C'était particulier à cette espèce, et il semblait que ces variations de phénotype ait posé de très nombreux problèmes lorsque les hommes n'avaient pas encore commencé la Grande Conquête. L'Akaïa, tout en gribouillant sur un papier-écran, remarqua que les cils recourbés de l'humain étaient noirs et très longs, ce qui était étrange, compte tenu de sa couleur capillaire. Il admit que AL-340 possédait un certain charme. Lorsqu'il dormait. Le Professeur reporta son regard sur le papier-écran et ses joues foncirent à nouveau : il avait esquissé un croquis représentant le visage endormi de l'humain !

\- Mais à quoi est-ce que tu penses, mon pauvre ami ! se rabroua-t-il à voix basse.

En maugréant, il reprit son travail.

Le lendemain, avant l'arrivée des premiers techniciens, le Professeur parvint à éveiller l'humain pour le ramener dans sa cage. AL-340 s'amusa beaucoup à tourmenter la conscience de l'Akaïa, lui démontrant à voix basse à quel point il était infâme de le forcer à retourner dans ce lieu de désespoir et de tortures. Et le pire, songeait le jeune scientifique, c'est que le cobaye avait raison.

Toute la matinée, le Professeur resta enfermé dans son bureau, rongé par l'angoisse que son geste envers le prisonnier soit remarqué. AL-340 pouvait très bien le dénoncer. Il y gagnerait l'assurance de le savoir enfermé, comme lui. Voire même tristement exécuté. Laned ne plaisantait pas avec le règlement. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'humains.

Au département R&D Nouvelles Technologies – Génie Mécanique et Armement, Mrakal et ses acolytes ne s'inquiétèrent pas outre mesure de l'absence du Professeur. Ce dernier était connu pour être très distrait, certains jours, son absence permettait à ses assistants et collègues de quitter le laboratoire à l'heure et de bénéficier des pauses réglementaires.

Le soir venu, le Professeur se hâta de se rendre aux douches communes – que personne n'employait plus depuis la fin de la guerre. Il ne voulait pas passer devant le bureau de Laned, ni devant le département des essais biologiques. Il avait bien trop peur d'entendre ou de voir quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas. Il craignait les forces militaires. Et il avait honte de savoir un être aussi intelligent que AL-340 enfermé dans une cage trop petite et soumis à des expériences sans fin.

L'Akaïa, rompu de fatigue, profita du matelas qu'il avait installé pour l'humain. Il fut surpris de constater combien ce dernier avait imprégné les fibres de son odeur corporelle. C'était une odeur chaude. Durant une de ses « pauses », pendant la journée, le Professeur n'avait pu se retenir de faire quelques recherches sur les origines de l'humain. Il venait de la « Péninsule Arabique » selon un vieil Atlas terrien, constituée surtout de désert. Saudi Arabia se trouvait non loin du mot Siam et, le même jour, notre curieux Akaïa, une tasse de thé de karala à la main, avait découvert l'odeur du bois de Siam par l'intermédiaire d'une memoryneedle olfactive. Et le Professeur, déjà un peu endormi, songea que la fragrance d'AL-340 s'apparentait bien sûr à du bois de Siam. Le jeune scientifique, dans la pénombre de son bureau, se souvint de ce singulier contact, de la main de l'homme posée fermement contre son sexe. Un contact qui avait déclenché une telle vague de sensations qu'à la réflexion, le Professeur se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais encore ressenti de telles choses.

Le jeune humanoïde s'endormit en songeant à Alpha, enveloppé d'une odeur de bois de Siam.

AAA

La journée suivante se déroula bien mieux, tout du moins pour le Professeur. Il reparut dans sa section de travail commune sans provoquer la moindre question, et parvint à s'absorber suffisamment dans son travail pour oublier le numéro AL-340 quelques heures. Cependant, vers la fin de l'après-midi, lorsque Mrakal revint de la buvette, trois sachets de café synthétique à la main, la tranquillité apparente du jeune scientifique vola en éclats :

\- Prof ! J'ai votre café.

\- Ah, merci Mrakal, c'est gentil.

\- Au fait, sourit Mrakal d'un air mi-amusé, mi-embarrassé, heureusement que vous n'êtes pas sorti, vous qui êtes si sensible...

Le Professeur perçut nettement la teinte d'ironie dans le ton de son jeune collègue. Il fronça le sourcil, irrité par cette condescendance.

\- Et bien, quoi ? Qu'avez-vous vu ?

\- Entendu, Prof, entendu, pas vu ! C'était en passant près de la section des Biotech', ils avaient fermé la porte d'urgence, mais ça s'entendaient parfaitement bien !

\- Quoi donc ?! insista l'autre, vaguement impatienté.

\- L'humain, là, le cobaye. Il hurlait... mais il hurlait ! Bon sang, jamais je n'aurais cru entendre ça de ma vie !

Malgré tout ce que le numéro AL-340 avait pu faire deux jours plus tôt, le Professeur sentit le sang quitter ses joues. Il fut pris d'un léger tournis et s'entendit demander d'un ton plaintif :

\- Mais... pourquoi ?

Mrakal éclata de rire :

\- Vous plaisantez, Prof ? Vous croyez qu'ils ne font que de l'expérimentation pharmaceutique avec cette chose ?

\- Cette chose, c'est... mais oui, je pensais que... Jazkaïa...

\- Il reste encore quelques peuples rebelles, lança Mrakal en clignant de l'œil. Ce n'est pas Jazkaïa qui est en ce moment en Biotech'. C'est ce vieux con de Laned.

Le Professeur ne reprit même pas son collègue pour son langage grossier. Il dut glisser ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse en fibre de plexiglas pour éviter que l'insouciant Akaïa qui lui racontait de telles horreurs ne les voit pas trembler.

\- Je pense qu'il expérimente des nouvelles tortures. Moins de traces, plus de douleur, plus de survie... et puis Laned est un sadique, ça se sait.

Sur cette déclaration péremptoire, Mrakal sortit d'un pas joyeux. Il laissait derrière lui le « petit génie » complètement désemparé. Cette fois, AL-340 ne jouait pas la comédie. Et s'il mourrait ? À cette pensée, le jeune scientifique serra les poings et se leva. Ses jambes flageolaient déjà. Il n'était qu'un lâche. Au moins, le prisonnier n'avait jamais peur de tenter de fuir, de s'opposer à ses geôliers. Lui n'était pas un lâche.

\- Il faut qu'il arrête, bredouilla l'humanoïde à l'adresse des courants d'air.

Mais il n'était rien face au colonel Laned.

Soudain, une pensée terrifiante lui traversa l'esprit : et si l'humain allait raconter à Laned ce qu'il s'était passé, il y avait deux nuits ? Le colonel allait se faire une joie de martyriser le Professeur. Mrakal avait raison sur ce point : le militaire était pathologiquement sadique.

Ainsi, le jeune scientifique passa le reste de sa journée plongé dans une angoisse et un stress terribles. Chaque claquement de porte le faisait sursauter : Laned arrivait sans doute pour le confronter au témoignage sans équivoque du numéro AL-340... Mais Laned ne se présenta jamais au département Génie Mécanique et Armement.

Le soir venu, alors que tous les occupants du laboratoire Axaliz étaient une fois de plus rentrés chez eux, le Professeur décida de faire preuve d'un peu de courage. Si on pouvait encore appeler cela du courage... Il n'avait peur que d'une chose : arriver trop tard. Aucun sac de déchets organiques contaminants n'avait circulé dans les couloirs, ce jour-ci, mais on n'était jamais sûr de rien. Le jeune scientifique, couvert de sueur, pénétra la section Biotech' avec une appréhension innommable. Il n'osa même pas allumer la lumière principale et se servait de la lampe infrarouge reliée à son computering lens pour se guider. La cage du cobaye était toujours plongée dans le noir, aucune lampe chauffante n'était installée. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa soudain de la poitrine du Professeur : Alpha était là. Prostré dans la cage. Le computering lens indiquait une forme de vie, et seul le rythme cardiaque de l'humain semblait un peu lent, selon les données qui s'affichaient sur la cornée de l'humanoïde. Rapidement, ce dernier s'aperçut que du sang maculait le sol de la cage. De longue langues brunâtres et rouge sombre. Le Professeur déchanta : le corps de l'humain avait été effroyablement torturé. De longues entailles grossièrement recousues parcouraient la poitrine nue d'AL-340. Une blessure, sur sa cheville, découvrait même l'os du tibia. La main droite de l'humain, inerte sur le sol, présentait des doigts désossés, gonflés et tordus. Le prisonnier exhala un violent souffle et releva la tête. Choqué, l'humanoïde lâcha la lampe qui s'éteignit sous le choc. Le scientifique était dans la pénombre, et ses yeux mirent un certain temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Le chercheur avait commencé à hyperventiler, sous l'effroi qui lui avait été imposé, mais la voix coassante, gutturale de l'humain l'interrompit.

\- Alors, humanoïde ? On croyait pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles ?

Le Professeur déglutit, tentant de calmer sa respiration. Il savait que quelques coups pouvaient facilement défigurer quelqu'un, mais le visage du prisonnier était méconnaissable. Un masque atroce, noir de sang, tuméfié, la lèvre fendue et un œil totalement fermé par les œdèmes, voilà ce qu'était devenu le beau visage d'Alpha. De son œil ouvert, il déchiquetait littéralement l'Akaïa.

\- Je... je... attendez, je vais... je voulais...

Le carré noir qui permettait de désactiver et d'ouvrir la cage exiguë à la main, le pauvre scientifique s'avança vers la cage.

\- Je vais vous... vous... oh, c'est trop... ne bougez...

Il parvint à ouvrir la cage, après s'y être repris plusieurs fois.

\- Voilà, je... vous... voulez-vous de l'ai... ?

\- Professeur, pensez-vous du plus profond de votre cœur que Laned m'aurait laissé en vie, s'il ne s'était agi que de me passer à tabac ?

L'humain s'exprimait avec difficultés. Il semblait furieux, et faisait beaucoup d'effort pour paraître encore fort et puissant, mais il devait en réalité avoir une ou deux côtes brisées.

\- Sor... attendez, je vais entrer...

Un sourire inquiétant et haineux se peignit soudain sur les traits du prisonnier. Avec une vivacité surprenante, vu son état, il parvint à tendre sa main valide et à saisir l'Akaïa au cou. Ce dernier, trop saisi, ne put se défaire et se vit contraint de se mettre à genoux, à moitié dans la cage, pour ne pas tomber.

\- Non... gémit le Professeur qui commençait déjà à étouffer. Je...

\- Vous vous êtes suffisamment joué... de moi, vous, et toute... votre race ! cracha AL-340, qui tremblait de douleur. Que croyez-vous ? Laned s'est occupé de moi comme une... comme une mère, mais ce... cher... Jazkaïa en a profité pour tester sa nouvelle formule... régénératrice... destinée aux produits cosmétiques... pour vos... saletés... de... femelles...

Avec espoir, le Professeur, qui se voyait petit à petit privé d'oxygène, sentait la poigne de l'humain faiblir. L'humanoïde, le nez à quelques centimètres des jambes du numéro AL-340, eut alors l'idée de frapper cette plaie immonde, qui découvrait l'os. La douleur suffirait à faire lâcher le prisonnier, mais il faudrait alors courir vite, et surtout loin. Le scientifique leva la main, sentant qu'il allait bientôt manquer de forces, mais ne put se résoudre à frapper sur la blessure. L'Akaïa ne pouvait pas ajouter une souffrance supplémentaire à ce qu'avait subi le prisonnier. La paume du jeune chercheur se posa comme une plume sur la plaie béante et suintante de pus. Il leva les yeux vers le visage d'Alpha, tentant de discerner ce qu'il lui restait de traits. Des points noirs dansaient déjà devant ses yeux. Ne parvenant pas à fixer le regard de l'humain, le jeune scientifique baissa la tête et attendit de perdre connaissance. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que la prise d'AL-340 se relâcha. Les poumons de l'Akaïa, en feu, se remplirent instantanément d'oxygène, et un long silence s'écoula avant que la voix éraillée de l'humain ne s'élève dans les laboratoires vides :

\- Vous devez être le crétin le plus sentimental qui existe dans tout l'univers...

Un petit rire s'éleva de l'humanoïde, toujours écroulé sur le sol :

\- Je vous retourne le compliment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour votre lecture!


	3. Chapter 3

3

L'Akaïa finit par reprendre complètement ses esprits. Il réalisa qu'une sorte de trêve s'était établie entre lui et l'humain. Malgré sa petite taille, le Professeur parvint à soutenir AL-340 jusqu'à son bureau. Il ne pouvait se permettre de mobiliser une navette individuelle. On lui aurait demandé des comptes, et il ne savait pas mentir.

\- Au moins, sourit faiblement Alpha en s'effondrant sur le fauteuil ergonomique rembourré du scientifique, vous n'aurez pas à craindre mes ardeurs, ce soir !

Affairé à sortir tous les produits et objets dont il aurait besoin pour panser et soulager l'humain, le chercheur, distrait, lança :

\- Oui, les taux de cortisol augmentés par le stress inhibent totalement la libido.

Les deux ennemis échangèrent un regard.

\- Vous rougissez facilement, remarqua AL-340.

\- Nous disons « foncir ». Ce sont les humains qui rougissent. Voilà, j'ai tout ce qu'il me...

\- Une seconde, me soigner ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

\- Professeur, croyez-vous que je dispose de tout cet arsenal de premier secours dans ma petite cage ?

L'Akaïa fronça les sourcils, agacé :

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Alpha, qui regrettait déjà son extrême faiblesse physique, saisit entre ses doigts la main de l'humanoïde, qui avait débouché un flacon de désinfectant homéostatique.

\- Soignez-moi, refermez mes plaies, pansez-moi comme il se doit. Premièrement vous ruinerez intégralement l'expérience du laboratoire pour cette précieuse industrie cosmétique. Deuxièmement, et même si vous me remettez au petit jours dans ma chère cage, je doute que Laned prenne plus d'une heure avant de comprendre que c'est vous qui m'avez si gentiment aidé...

Ce disant, Alpha caressa de sa main libre le cou du Professeur.

\- Si je comprends bien, mon acte héroïque et parfaitement inconscient – soit dit en passant – n'aura servi à rien.

L'énervement du chercheur était palpable. Si palpable, à vrai dire, qu'il ne parut même pas sentir le contact des doigts de l'humain contre sa peau. Le prisonnier AL-340 sourit : il n'avait plus aucun regret à avoir épargner cet adorable humanoïde.

\- Vous êtes trop innocent pour être Akaïa, Professeur, fit l'humain en constatant que le Professeur hésitait à reboucher le flacon de désinfectant. Comment appelez-vous la molécule qui affaiblit le désir sexuel ?

L'humanoïde redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, tentant de faire disparaître la rougeur sur ses joues :

\- Le cortisol.

\- Ah, oui... Il existe sans doute une molécule qui... comment dit-on ? Empêche ? Interdit ?

\- Le mot que vous cherchez doit sans doute être « inhibe ».

\- Voilà... qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- C'est une drogue synthétique que j'ai confisqué il y a des mois à un stagiaire. Sa consommation entraîne de la dépendance sur la durée, et il était déjà addict.

\- Oh. Et vous comptez donc me droguer...

En effet, le Professeur, se ravisant en ce qui concernait le désinfectant homéostatique, venait de sortir de l'un de ses tiroirs une pochette hermétique contenant plusieurs doses d'un liquide transparent. Il alla chercher dans une armoire une seringue, y vissa une aiguille et préleva tout le contenu de la dose de drogue.

\- Après analyse, il s'agissait de MC14-B, une molécule très coûteuse, et redoutablement efficace pour endormir la douleur. Et pour endormir tout court. Le plus intéressant est que, une fois dans le sang, sa composition est parfaitement indétectable.

\- Vous comptez réellement m'injecter une dose entière ? Votre stagiaire junkie ne va pas se fâcher ? sourit Alpha.

\- C'est lui qui m'a donné ces doses. Laned l'avait dans le collimateur, soupira le Professeur en compressant délicatement le biceps de l'humain pour faire apparaître la veine. Il pensait s'en sortir sans encombres, mais le colonel l'a fait arrêter.

\- Comme je suis triste, fit Alpha d'un ton condescendant.

L'Akaïa, fronçant les sourcils, lâcha le bras de l'humain et se redressa :

\- Ce n'était qu'un gamin, et Laned l'a... l'a... torturé ! On fait tous des erreurs, ce n'était qu'un pauvre gosse à qui les parents n'avaient jamais appris à se tenir loin des ennuis. Il était déjà dans un état lamentable, privé de sa drogue pendant quelques heures, et Laned l'a donné à ses soldats pour qu'ils le torturent. Il a filmé les... les choses qu'ils lui ont faites et les ont diffusées par le biais de l'émission de Shéad, pour dissuader le peuple de consommer cette drogue. Vous n'avez pas le droit de juger ce garçon ! Ni de faire des plaisanteries douteuses à son sujet !

\- Je ne vais pas aller plaindre un sale petit humanoïde pas assez malin pour se tenir lui-même loin d'un danger évident, cracha soudain AL-340, agressif. Je ne vais pas pleurer sur les méthodes d'un empereur que tout votre peuple comme vous dites a soutenu lors de son accession au pouvoir. Lorsque vous m'avez sciemment replacé dans ma cage, il y a quelques jours, vous saviez que j'allais être torturé, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Vous vouliez seulement avoir ce qui vous reste de conscience tranquille, vous avez évité même de ressortir de votre section, terrifié que vous étiez de vous retrouver face à ce rat de Laned. Et si ça n'avait été que moi ? Mais vous oubliez les autres, les autres prisonniers humains, ceux qui n'ont pas tenus. Eux, pourquoi ne pas les avoir aidés ? Je vais vous dire une bonne chose, Professeur, siffla Alpha rempli de mépris, vous m'avez aidé par pur curiosité malsaine. Vous êtes exactement comme tous ceux de votre espèce. Tout au plus un haïssable robot. Votre drogue ?

L'humain n'eut aucun mal à s'emparer de la seringue pleine, car le Professeur s'était tétanisé face à cette soudaine manifestation de haine. Sans parvenir à se lever, Alpha écrasa de son pied nu la dose de MC14-B. La drogue se répandit sur le sol. Le regard noir, il dévisagea l'Akaïa, qui restait immobile, sa peau s'étant un peu décolorée.

\- Je m'en passerai, merci, gronda Alpha.

Le Professeur avait peur. À nouveau, il se retrouvait face à ce souci : le caractère si imprévisible du cobaye humain. Il avait bien sûr compris sa colère – quoique lui-même soit toujours fâché des avis émis par l'homme aux cheveux rouges –, et espérait que l'humain ne l'attaquerait pas. Il ne voulait déclencher aucune autre réaction violente, et, comme toujours face à un tsunami d'agressivité, le Professeur gardait les lèvres closes et les muscles tendus, priant pour que la tempête cesse sans encombres.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! fit Alpha en grinçant des dents. Vous comptez rester statufié jusqu'à l'avènement d'un nouveau règne humain ?

\- Voilà qui risque en effet de prendre du temps, rétorqua le Professeur en se penchant en avant pour ramasser les débris de la seringue, aux pieds d'AL-340.

Ces simples mots, quoique le prisonnier ait voulu dire exactement la même chose, remplirent Alpha de fureur. L'Akaïa, trop naïf, s'était accroupi devant son ennemi, se mettant à sa portée. Les nerfs mis à vif par la souffrance, l'humain ne tenta pas de se maîtriser et il abattit son poing sur la tête du pauvre humanoïde.

Comme le Professeur l'avait déjà visuellement remarqué : le cobaye avait été maintenu en forme par les scientifiques qui s'occupaient de lui. Cette fois, l'Akaïa éprouva cette constatation. Le choc l'assomma pendant quelques secondes, et il mit encore une petite minute avant de voir correctement. Sans chercher à récupérer ses lunettes, tombées aux pieds de l'humain, il rampa à l'autre bout de son bureau, le souffle coupé, la boîte crânienne résonnant encore du coup. Il craignit un instant que AL-340 ne se lève pour l'achever, mais AL-340 avait déjà placé beaucoup de forces dans son poing, et le geste violent avait en fait aggravé ses blessures.

\- P... pourquoi m'avoir... pourquoi m'avoir frappé ? balbutia le Professeur qui tremblait de peur.

Sans répondre, Alpha écrasa sous son talon les verres des lunettes du scientifique.

\- Parce que je ne pouvais pas vous tuer, fut la réponse glaciale de l'humain. Mais dès demain, j'aurai ce pouvoir.

Lorsqu'il se pencha en avant, sa grimace fut effroyable, mais il ne laissa pas échapper un cri. Il ramassa la paire de lunettes hors d'usage et la glissa dans une poche de son pantalon. Le Professeur pâlit encore plus.

\- … ou plutôt je le donnerai à Laned.

L'Akaïa passa une nuit épouvantable. Il resta une bonne partie de la nuit adossé au mur, surveillant l'humain qui ne se résolvait pas à dormir. Il avait mal à la tête, et il se demanda si son crâne ne s'était pas fissuré tant la migraine augmentait d'heure en heure. Lorsqu'une nausée violente commença à le saisir, il comprit quels dégâts l'humain avait réussi à faire. Il se leva péniblement, s'accrochant au mur et chercha de ses yeux myopes le messinwall dans lequel il avait pu ranger l'anti-émétique.

\- Vous cherchez vos lunettes ? ricana l'humain, qui respirait mal.

Le Professeur sentit son cœur accélérer sous la peur, mais il ne répondit rien. Il finit par dénicher l'anti-émétique – périmé, comme il se doit... – et appliqua deux patches directement sur son cou.

\- On se sent mal ?

À nouveau, l'Akaïa ignora les remarques de l'humain. Le fait de se lever lui avait donné le vertige. Le scientifique sentit soudain ses jambes flageoler, et il se laissa glisser contre le mur, impuissant.

\- Je jurerais que vous avez vous-même pris de cette drogue qui a fait condamner votre idiot de stagiaire... fit Alpha. Ah, mais pensez-vous que Laned soit content d'apprendre que vous en stockez toujours dans les bureaux du laboratoire Axaliz ?

La migraine lui tenaillant les tempes, la peur les tripes et la fatigue aggravant le tout, le Professeur ferma les yeux et plongea le visage contre ses genoux repliés, fondant brusquement en larmes.

Il avait très évidemment un traumatisme crânien, et sans doute une hémorragie importante, au vu des symptômes qui le torturaient de plus en plus cruellement. Il lui faudrait trouver une explication face aux médecins militaires du laboratoire, qui n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur. Il y avait également le problème de l'humain : ce dernier n'accepterait pas d'être raccompagné à sa cage comme la dernière fois, l'Akaïa en était persuadé. Et le jeune chercheur, même s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, n'aurait pas pu forcer le puissant prisonnier à faire quoi que ce soit contre sa volonté. Il y avait cette drogue, que le scientifique, trop prudent, avait préféré ne pas jeter aux ordures, car le laboratoire faisait consciencieusement analyser les ordures de tous les bâtiments, afin de détecter, justement, des substances illicites. Sortir avec de l'entreprise aurait été trop risqué : tous les employés étaient régulièrement fouillés. Enfin, le Professeur pensait à ses précieuses lunettes, réduites en miettes, que le dangereux humain gardait par devers lui.

Une heure passa encore, dans le silence le plus complet. Même la respiration sifflante d'Alpha s'apaisa, les produits cosmétique de régénération faisant finalement effet. L'Akaïa avait rapidement cessé de pleurer, car les sanglots provoquaient une douleur plus lancinante encore.

Le petit réveil que le chercheur avait programmé sur son bureau sonna : il était à présent temps de ramener le numéro AL-340 dans sa cage. Les tripes du Professeur se tordirent de douleur : Alpha ne voudrait pas.

Il se força néanmoins à se relever, s'aidant du mur. L'humain ne dormait pas, bien sûr, et il dévisageait son ennemi avec mépris.

\- Me... me laisserez-vous... murmura le scientifique, tentant d'abaisser le volume de sa voix tant il avait mal à la tête. Me laisserez-vous vous raccompagner à la section...

\- Non.

Évidemment...

\- Je me sens chez moi, ici, sourit Alpha en s'étirant un peu. J'ai bien moins mal qu'hier soir, d'ailleurs. Non, je pense que je vais rester.

\- Je vous en supplie... pourquoi ?

Le Professeur ferma les yeux et posa avec lenteur une main sur sa nuque. Elle commençait à le lancer également. Cette fois, il en était sûr, il avait une hémorragie méningée.

\- Vous vous êtes permis de vous moquer de mon propre peuple, répliqua Alpha. Vous jouez les grands seigneurs et tentez de vous donner bonne conscience, mais dès que l'occasion vous est donnée, vous faites comme tous ceux de votre race : vous écrasez ceux qui sont plus faibles que vous !

\- C'est faux... contra le Professeur, furieux.

Il s'avança en titubant vers Alpha.

\- C'était une parole en l'air ! Vous... vous veniez de lancer la même en guise de... de plaisanterie ! J'ai rebondi sur une de vos paroles...

\- Non, vous avez reçu un coup sur le crâne, vous vous souvenez mal, mentit effrontément le prisonnier.

AL-340 se mordit les lèvres : il savait très bien qu'il mentait, et que le malheureux chercheur, au fond, n'avait que continué une stupidité que lui-même avait enclenchée. Mais l'humain avait été tant torturé qu'il avait du mal à différencier le scientifique, pourtant si doux et si touchant, des autres tortionnaires qui avaient jalonné son chemin. Lorsqu'il déclara à l'Akaïa que son traumatisme crânien lui altérait la mémoire, le jeune humanoïde, candide, avait froncé les sourcils, se persuadant lentement qu'il devait – bien sûr ! – avoir dû dire une chose très grave pour irriter ainsi le cobaye. Alpha, voyant l'un de ses ennemis mortels doté d'une telle fragilité, se laissa toucher et dut masquer un sourire. Il n'était plus en colère. Cet humanoïde était beaucoup trop innocent et attentionné pour vouloir lui nuire. Du moins vouloir lui nuire de cette façon.

\- C'est... c'est vrai ? demanda le jeune chercheur. Je...

Il allait déclarer, très honnêtement, qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas, et qu'il était sans doute en train de perdre la mémoire, lorsqu'une alarme strident lui vrilla les tympans. Alpha se tendit, mais dissimula du mieux qu'il put sa tension.

\- Quel dommage, Professeur, Laned est déjà sur vos traces...

Et d'un geste sec, AL-340 appuya sur l'électro-détecteur de secours, qui permettait d'alerter les gardes en cas de problème. Le petit bouton se trouvait juste devant lui, sur le bureau. Dévasté, le Professeur s'adossa à l'armoire et ferma les yeux, espérant juste que l'alarme finisse par s'arrêter.

\- Vous auriez pu avoir pitié, murmura-t-il. Comme moi j'ai eu pitié...

Sans attendre, Alpha se leva, et balaya le bureau d'un revers de bras, envoyant au sol tous les papiers, les écrans et les vieux livres qui s'y trouvaient. Il se dirigea vers l'Akaïa qui ne fit pas un geste de défense. L'humain saisit rapidement le visage de l'humanoïde entre ses doigts abîmés et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles du scientifique.

\- Mais... mais que...

Le prisonnier se détacha du Professeur, qui croyait vraiment perdre la tête. L'humain, devant son ennemi abasourdi, se mit à vociférer, le visage déformé par la haine :

\- Sale humano... ! Tu me le paieras ! Je t'avais dit de...

\- Plus un geste, humain !

La porte du bureau venait de voler sur ses gonds, et les membres de l'équipe de sécurité spéciale venaient de faire irruption, casqué et armés.

\- Lâche-le ! Lâche l'Akaïa !

Alpha cracha en plein visage du Professeur, qui n'avait même plus la force de trembler. Le colonel Laned, dont l'uniforme était boutonné de travers, entra sur ces entrefaites. AL-340 recula un peu, sortit les lunettes cassées de sa poche et les lança sur le scientifique, plus mort que vif :

\- Garde tes saletés avec toi, humano !

\- Allons, Alpha, un peu de calme... susurra Laned. Explique-toi, comment as-tu réussi cette fois à t'enfuir ?

AL-340, sous le ton doucereux du colonel, plissa les yeux. Le Professeur, qui avait récupéré ses lunettes, avait le cœur qui battait trop fort, beaucoup trop fort.

\- Et que faisais-tu dans le bureau de cet éminent membre de notre laboratoire ?

\- C'est lui qui est venu me chercher, voyons, ricana Alpha en croisant les bras. Regardez-le, ça semble logique...

Le Professeur sentit à nouveau la nausée revenir. Et voilà, l'humain l'avait vendu. Il le méritait sans doute, mais ce qui allait suivre...

\- Emmenez-le, je tenterai une fois de plus de délier sa langue, soupira Laned à l'adresse des gardes qui n'attendirent pas une seconde avant d'électro-entraver Alpha pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais il ne me déçoit jamais, cet humain-là...

Le jeune scientifique se retrouvait face au colonel Laned. Il souffrait le martyre, et il devait pourtant rester stoïque.

\- Je... commença à bredouiller le jeune Akaïa.

\- Je vous présente dès maintenant les excuses de la direction en ce qui concerne la fugue de ce sujet et ses... conséquences, le devança aussitôt sèchement Laned. Je pense que vous serez grandement récompensé par le directeur d'Axaliz, voire le sénateur, pour avoir retenu l'humain ici. Je vais envoyer des agents nettoyer les... dégâts... ajouta le militaire en regardant les papiers et les écrans brisés sur le sol.

\- Non ! Non, je ne préfère pas, l'interrompit le jeune scientifique. Je suis très désordonné, et j'aime mieux ranger moi-même... pour m'y... pour m'y retrouver...

\- Oui, sourit Laned en se radoucissant. L'ordre légendaire des petits génies...

\- Ou...

Le Professeur crut recevoir comme un éclair de souffrance entre les deux yeux et il lâcha un cri, se pliant en deux.

\- Vous avez pris un mauvais coup, Professeur ?

\- Ou... oui... il m'a frappé... j'ai une commotion, je pense...

\- Je vous emmène au bloc médical d'urgence.

Le jeune chercheur, à demi évanoui, fut transporté par le colonel Laned en personne jusqu'aux urgences médicales du complexe de recherches. En une demi-journée, il fut sorti d'affaire. L'hémorragie fut endiguée, les lésions nécrotiques éliminées et les axones neuronaux surstimulés pour permettre de recréer de nouvelles jonctions cellulaires.

Le scientifique, en retournant lentement dans son bureau – il avait refusé de poser un congé maladie –, réalisa que l'humain lui avait sauvé la vie. L'humain, qui devait d'ailleurs se faire torturer par Laned à cet instant précis... L'humain, plus courageux que tous les Akaïas que le Professeur avait rencontrés jusqu'ici. Et surtout, l'humain qui laissait sur tout ce qu'il touchait cette étrange odeur de bois de Siam.

AAA

\- Alors, Alpha, on se retrouve plus tôt que prévu ?

\- J'aurai ta peau, Laned, la peau de tes fils et la peau de leurs fils, déclara Alpha en jetant le menton en avant en signe de défi.

\- On verra ça dans quelques millers de volts, qu'en dis-tu ? rétorqua aimablement le colonel en s'approchant du tableau de contrôle du voltage qui était directement lancé dans les électro-entraves de l'humain, solidement attaché.

\- C'est toujours moins que ce qu'il te faudrait pour remettre ton cerveau en marche...

Laned allait abaisser le premier levier lorsqu'une voix métallique, vaguement féminine, retentit dans la salle d'interrogatoire :

\- Laned, colonel. Vous êtes demandé salle débriefing par sénateur. Urgence rang C.

Sans se soucier de l'annonce, une urgence de rang C n'étant pas d'une importance capitale, le militaire tendit à nouveau le bras vers le levier avec un sourire sadique.

\- Numéro AL-340, détenu. Doit être présenté devant salle interrogatoires pour recevoir bracelet contention. Urgence rang A.

Les deux ennemis, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, se dévisagèrent. Sans que Laned ait donné aucun ordre, les électro-entraves d'Alpha se désactivèrent et la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit, laissant échapper un chuintement caractéristique de dépressurisation.

Laned vit avant Alpha la fine silhouette se présenter dans l'encadrement du sas. C'était ce jeune professeur de la section des armements. Le colonel vit AL-340 lui passer devant avec un sourire des plus narquois, libre, ou presque. Le militaire reporta son regard sur le jeune scientifique. Ce dernier foncit, baissa la tête, et s'agenouilla sans hésiter devant le prisonnier pour emprisonner sa cheville dans un large bracelet de contention.

Et le colonel Laned comprit qu'il s'était fait berner. En croisant le chemin du Professeur, qui portait autour de la tête un bandage en silicone blanc, il eut un sourire dénué de toute sympathie.

\- Je vois, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Et il les laissa seuls. Alpha affichait un large rictus triomphant. Le jeune chercheur exhala discrètement, certain d'avoir fait la pire erreur de sa vie...


	4. Chapter 4

\- Vous devriez dormir...

Alpha, confortablement allongé sur le matelas, calé contre l'un des murs du bureau, fit un large sourire au Professeur, qui travaillait toujours. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que le numéro AL-340 avait retrouvé sa semi-liberté, et déjà il s'amusait à tourmenter celui qui lui avait en réalité sauvé la vie.

\- J'aime vous regarder travailler, Professeur. Vous avez un visage si... harmonieux...

Le sourire de l'humain s'élargit encore lorsqu'il constata que l'humanoïde foncissait.

\- Vous devriez être exténué, après cette nuit, argumenta le Professeur en notant des calculs compliqués. Vous devriez...

\- Vous me faites la leçon, et menacez de m'électrochoquer si je ne dors pas, alors que vous travaillez d'arrache-pied quelques minutes après avoir été sauvé d'une dramatique commotion cérébrale.

\- Ne vous moquez pas ! Vous m'avez fait très mal.

\- Je sais.

Le Professeur soupira et posa son crayon-capteur. Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas au moins faire semblant d'être désolé ?

\- Pas si cela me permet de vous mettre en colère. J'aime vous mettre en colère.

L'Akaïa se renfrogna et se gratta la tête : le bandage le serrait trop. Il grommela quelques phrases à voix basse et reprit son travail. Un mouvement le fit sursauter :

\- Non ! Restez allongé !

Il tendit la main vers le bipper qui était relié par infra-ondes aux menottes d'AL-340. Bien sûr, l'innocent Professeur n'osa pas électroentraver l'humain. Ce dernier croisa les bras et observa les plans sur lesquels l'Akaïa travaillait.

\- Hmm... Une nouvelle arme ?

\- Non, c'est de l'électro-ménager post-moderne, marmonna le Professeur en raturant une ligne de calcul – il venait de diviser par zéro.

Alpha haussa les sourcils, et lâcha un rire :

\- Vous ? Capable d'humour ? J'ai véritablement de moins en moins envie de vous tuer.

\- Alors pour l'amour du ciel, allongez-vous... hem... allongez-vous... répéta l'Akaïa qui semblait chercher ses mots. Mais enfin, votre nom ! Je ne connais pas votre nom...

\- Alpha.

\- Non, ça, c'est le code de la première lettre de votre numéro...

\- Le colonel Laned me surnomme Alpha.

\- Je ne suis pas le colonel Laned, cracha le Professeur, un peu trop agressif pour que cela ne paraisse pas suspect à l'humain, qui sourit à nouveau.

\- Non,mais vous êtes un humanoïde.

\- Un Akaïa. Les humanoïdes sont des robots.

\- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire.

\- Vous êtes parfois fatigant, A... Alpha.

\- Et vous, vous êtes adorable, ronronna le numéro AL-340, qui avait senti une étrange envie monter en lui lorsque les lèvres du scientifique avaient prononcées ce surnom infâme.

\- Vraiment, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, vous ne devez pas regarder mon travail, vous... Je vous en prie, retournez vous coucher ou bien, je... euh... vous envoie une décharge... je veux dire... que je le ferai si... enfin... je le ferai !

Le ton de l'Akaïa était si peu assuré, on pouvait si bien sentir qu'il ne croyait pas du tout en ses paroles que le prisonnier éclata de rire.

\- Vous n'arrangez pas votre cas, Professeur !

\- S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous me laisser travailler en paix ? Mais peut-être avez-vous encore faim ?

L'humanoïde – comme disait Alpha – était passé de l'agacement à l'inquiétude en une fraction de seconde. L'humain resta un petit moment à le dévisager, l'air parfaitement fasciné. Il avait à la fois le sentiment que ce petit ennemi juré le prenait toujours pour un être inférieur, une sorte d'animal exotique, mais qu'il était en même temps très soucieux de son bien-être.

\- Non ? J'ai... il me reste beaucoup de choses. C'est vrai que tout est lyophilisé, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de plus pratique.

Le scientifique voulait que l'humain s'éloigne un peu. Il y avait cette odeur, bois de Siam, songea-t-il, si chaude, si rassurante... Et il y avait ce grand corps musclé, puissant, ces cheveux rouges, longs, qui semblaient si soyeux. Il y avait ces yeux, aussi caressants que ceux d'un faon, mais où il était facile de déceler le dangereux éclair. Le Professeur avait passé un peu de temps, au centre de soins privé des laboratoires à étudier sur une memoryneedle la zone de Saudi Arabia, le lieu d'où Alpha était issu. Il avait pu découvrir que le désert du pays abritait un serpent remarquable : la vipère à cornes. L'iris en fente de l'animal lui donnait un air particulièrement mauvais, instable. Et cet éclair que le scientifique pouvait déceler au fond des yeux du prisonnier, c'était exactement celui que l'on retrouvait dans le regard de la vipère.

\- Après, vous pouvez... vous pouvez me dire ce que vous aimez, j'ai un crédit assez important au restaurant privé des labo... laboratoires...

Le Professeur tentait de meubler la conversation. Il comprit rapidement que c'était en fait inutile et leva les yeux en direction du prisonnier.

\- S'il vous plaît, faites-moi plaisir, essayez de vous reposer.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour me sortir d'une telle impasse ? demanda alors abruptement le prisonnier.

\- Co...

\- Une urgence de rang A ? Pour un simple petit génie sans appui politique ? Un simple scientifique arrivé ici par la seule force de son cerveau ?

Le Professeur sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Il fit tournoyer nerveusement le crayon-capteur entre ses doigts et finit par demander d'une voix plus agressive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

\- Une personne de mon passé lointain peut en réalité m'appuyer en haut lieu lorsque j'en ai réellement besoin. Mais il y a des choses sur lesquelles je ne souhaite pas gloser. Mon passé lointain en fait partie.

Le jeune scientifique eut soudain envie de se laver, de nettoyer chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Son passé lointain. Un passé qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde se rappeler. Alpha leva un sourcil, conscient de l'état d'anxiété et de stress dans lequel son pseudo-geôlier venait de se plonger. L'Akaïa se leva.

\- Il est tard, je crois. Je vous propose de nous rendre aux douches de l'aîle B8. Elles sont très fonctionnelles, et il n'y aura personne. Ils vous donnaient votre bain, à la section biotech ?

Le Professeur plaqua une main sur sa bouche, s'apercevant de son erreur. Lui-même avait du mal à considérer Alpha comme un être entièrement intelligent. Malgré le grand charisme de l'humain, l'Akaïa avait gardé comme un ancrage l'enseignement de l'Empereur Shéad : les humains valent moins que la plupart des autres espèces terrestres, si ce n'est pour l'expérimentation.

\- Pardonnez-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je...

\- Ce n'est rien. Après tout, je devrais n'être que reconnaissant envers vous pour votre grande générosité, Professeur.

Et Alpha eut un sourire aimable. Un sourire absolument terrifiant.

AAA

Le bipper était thermorésistant et assurément waterproof. L'Akaïa avait préféré garder attaché au poignet ce petit appareil aux multiples fonctionnalités relié aux bracelets inamovibles du prisonnier AL-340. Le Professeur avait prévenu Alpha, qui se douchait dans la cabine adjacente, qu'il ne pouvait s'éloigner de plus de dix mètres sans recevoir une décharge électrique douloureuse et très ankylosante. Le Professeur était peut-être un peu naïf, mais il n'était pas fou. Il ne tenait pas à ce que l'humain s'enfuie pour massacrer les techniciens de surface qui devaient encore travailler à cette heure tardive.

La vapeur chaude enveloppait le corps fin et à la peau vert pâle du jeune scientifique. Il avait laissé ses lunettes sur un banc, à l'extérieur, et la douche était le seul endroit au monde où sa myopie ne l'handicapait pas. Le contact de l'eau fit prendre à ses cheveux une couleur plus claire, presque cyan. Il soupira et activa la commande d'un gel douche hydratant. Lorsque la voix féminine robotisée lui demanda de quel parfum il avait envie, le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de réclamer « Bois de Siam ». Et l'odeur, combinée à la forte chaleur de la capsule de douche, lui donna le tournis. Il n'activa les pulsations magnétiques que face à lui. Pas dans son dos. Il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Il s'évanouirait encore. Après avoir hurlé de terreur et d'horreur.

Le scientifique secoua la tête : le passé était au loin, il ne devait plus y penser.

L'Akaïa resta une bonne demi-heure sous la douche. Aucune petite vibration du côté du bipper ne lui avait signalé la moindre tentative de fuite de la part de l'humain. Il finit par désactiver la caspule de douche. Et s'aperçut que, comme à son habitude, oubliant qu'il n'était pas seul dans les douches de l'aîle B8, il avait laissé toutes ses affaires à l'extérieur pour ne pas les mouiller. Il n'avait qu'une serviette à disposition. Le scientifique, pestant contre sa stupidité, passa sa tête encore mouillée hors du sas :

\- Al... Alpha ? Vous êtes sorti ?

La porte de la capsule d'Alpha semblait toujours verrouillée. Le Professeur ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure de ne rien entendre à l'intérieur : elles étaient parfaitement insonorisée.

Une serviette serrée autour des hanches, l'Akaïa décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Dans le pire des cas, si Alpha sortait sans crier gare, il lui demanderait d'attendre un peu, de rester enfermer le temps qu'il s'habille. Du moins de ne pas passer devant le box où il se rhabillait.

Il ne s'attendait donc pas, au moment où, sa serviette pour seul vêtement, il chaussait ses lunettes, tournant le dos à la large ouverture du box, à sentir se poser sur son dos une grande main chaude :

\- Mais que vous est-il arrivé ? murmura la voix, mi-fascinée, mi-effrayée de l'humain. Votre dos est...

Il ne put pas ajouter une syllabe. Fou de peur, l'Akaïa pressa de toutes ses forces le bipper, activant une électrosecousse à voltage maximal. Alpha hurla de douleur et fut projeté au sol. Il lui semblait que tous les muscles de son corps étaient arrachés consciencieusement de ses os avec des pinces bouillantes. Lorsque le choc atteignit la tête, comme une vague monstrueuse, il eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait dans les orbites la pointe à blanc d'un fer à souder. La vague de l'électrosecousse, conçue pour protéger le cœur de la victime, lui traversa ainsi trois fois le corps. Lorsque ce fut fini, Alpha tomba sur les mains et vomit sur le sol. La douleur l'aveuglait et les spasmes de son abdomen faisaient écho à l'électrosecousse. Il finit néanmoins par réussir à se relever, après un quart d'heure de tremblements, de vomissements incoercibles et d'éclairs de migraine fulgurants.

Hagard, l'humain chercha d'un regard haineux cet Akaïa qui avait osé le prendre ainsi en traître. Il pensait qu'il s'était enfui, mais le jeune scientifique se trouvait toujours là où Alpha l'avait surpris. Il s'était seulement recroquevillé sur lui-même, les yeux exorbités, un peu d'écume sur les lèvres, complètement nu, dans un des coins du box. Le prisonnier AL-340, intrigué, remarqua que le visage et les lèvres du Professeur étaient devenus d'une pâleur extrême. Il frissonnait, malgré l'agréable chaleur qui régnait dans les douches de l'aîle B8.

Alpha, prudent, avança vers l'Akaïa. Il gardait en mémoire les souffrances terribles infligées quelques minutes auparavant. Lorsqu'il tendit la main en direction du scientifique, ce dernier, l'air aussi apeuré qu'un jeune kalaret devant les néons-spots d'une navette S-614, plaqua ses mains sur sa tête pour se protéger des coups. L'humain comprit qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Le Professeur avait complètement oublié le bipper. Saisissant sa propre serviette – Alpha avait eu la bonne idée d'amener ses vêtements dans la capsule de douche, pour pouvoir s'y changer directement –, l'humain en enveloppa délicatement l'Akaïa, qui trembla de plus belle. Évitant au maximum de toucher son dos, Alpha le souleva sans effort apparent.

\- Vous devez tenir le choc, Professeur, déclara-t-il d'un ton caressant. Vous êtes ma seule chance de sortie.

Ironie du sort, l'Akaïa, dès qu'il se sentit protégé et isolé du monde dans les bras de l'humain, s'évanouit...


	5. Chapter 5

Le Professeur se réveilla dans l'obscurité. Il se sentait fourbu et une migraine sourde résonnait entre ses oreilles. Il bredouilla quelques paroles incohérentes, les restes d'un cauchemar dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille – la terreur, la mémoire qu'il avait gardée longtemps enfouie, le contact de la main d'Alpha sur son dos...

\- A... A... Alpha ! s'exclama le scientifique qui commençait à paniquer.

Il l'avait laissé seul. Après l'avoir électrochoqué. L'humain était peut-être même mort... La respiration et le rythme cardiaque de l'Akaïa s'accélérèrent brusquement.

\- Alpha !

\- Je suis là...

La voix endormie de l'humain était montée juste devant son nez. L'humain était allongé tout près de lui... Songeant à ce qu'il avait fait avant de perdre conscience, le scientifique se mit à trembler sans pouvoir se relever :

\- Alpha... Je... je...

\- Venez là... grinça le prisonnier.

Frissonnant de terreur, des larmes jaillissant de ses paupières, l'Akaïa sentit l'humain s'emparer de lui.

\- S'il... s'il vous plaît, je... je... je regrette... je... j'ai eu...

\- Silence.

Le Professeur sentit les longues jambes d'Alpha enserrer les siennes, ses bras l'entourer et l'une de ses mains le forcer à poser la tête contre son cou.

\- Pourquoi...

\- Essayez de vous rendormir, ordonna sèchement le prisonnier. Je suis moi-même fatigué à cause de vos petites simagrées. Alors respirez, détendez-vous, et dormez, ou je vous brise les os.

Et le Professeur était si bien emprisonné entre les bras du grand humain qu'il ne pouvait que le croire sur parole quant à cette dernière menace. L'odeur étrange du bois de Siam envahit les narines du scientifique.

\- Vous... vous n'allez pas vous venger de moi ? murmura le pauvre Akaïa en fermant les yeux, craignant d'entendre la réponse.

\- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua la voix mauvaise d'Alpha, son souffle brûlant tombant sur le visage du Professeur. Avec les intérêts, bien évidemment. À présent, si j'entends une fois encore le son de votre voix, je mets ma menace à exécution !

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le Professeur s'endormit en quelques minutes...

Le lendemain matin, l'Akaïa s'éveilla allongé sur un matelas, dans son bureau. Une odeur terriblement appétissante flottait dans les airs. Ça sentait le bacon aux œufs. Le scientifique saliva presque aussitôt : il réalisa seulement alors qu'il mourait de faim. Lorsqu'il se releva, son bandage à la tête glissa au sol. Il vit avec stupeur le prisonnier préparer deux assiettes sur le bureau – qu'il avait débarrassé – dans lesquels deux petits déjeuners attendaient. L'humain leva les yeux vers l'humanoïde et sourit :

\- Pas trop tôt. Il est midi. Je commençais à avoir bien trop faim, et j'ai improvisé avec vos réserves et votre petite cuisinière. Ingénieux, ceci dit, d'installer une cuisine dans un messinwall, nota Alpha en pointant du doigt le mur, habituellement lisse et sans aspérité, mais où on discernait maintenant une sorte d'immense tiroir où fumaient encore une poêle et deux casseroles.

Le Professeur déglutit. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Vous... vous...

\- Je meurs de faim, oui !

\- Non, je... Je ne comprends pas, Alpha, fit le scientifique d'une voix douce. Vous aviez dit que vous vous vengeriez...

\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. En revanche, cet excellent bacon et ces œufs reconstitués seront meilleurs chauds, alors asseyez-vous.

À la fois perdu, farouche et méfiant, l'Akaïa obéit. Ce qu'avait préparé l'humain semblait délicieux. Une fois Alpha assis face à lui, le Professeur le remercia pour le repas.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Une fois de plus, j'avais faim, moi-même. Bon appétit.

Le scientifique avala une ou deux bouchées avant de relever la tête :

\- Alpha, je vous demande pardon ! Je n'aurais pas dû... je n'aurais pas dû... C'est terrible ! Je suis si désolé de vous avoir blessé !

\- Il se tut : l'humain venait de reposer sa propre fourchette dans l'assiette, l'air grave.

\- L'êtes-vous réellement ?

\- Par Septune, oui ! Je ne me souviens pas de tout exactement mais... je vous demande pardon... j'étais... je...

L'Akaïa lâcha sa propre fourchette et plongea la tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de se maîtriser ? Il devenait fou. Ce bipper, qu'il avait encore au poignet, il s'en était servi pour blesser violemment ce pauvre prisonnier.

\- J'ai vu votre dos, Professeur, déclara alors l'humain.

\- Je le sais.

\- Vous ne désirez pas en parler ?

\- Je ne suis pas naïf à ce point ! Quitte à ce que vous vous vengiez, autant m'éviter le pire, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Je ne croyais pas vous faire si mal en vous touchant, Professeur.

\- Vous auriez dû vous en douter ! cracha soudain l'Akaïa. Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot ! Oh, non, je...

Le Professeur se gifla mentalement à nouveau. Il était incapable de ne pas faire preuve d'agressivité à ce sujet précis...

\- Alpha, je...

Mais l'humain refusait de le regarder. Il devait être hors de lui.

À ce moment précis, quelques coups furent donnés contre la porte du bureau. C'était salvateur, songea le Professeur. Il bénit aussitôt la personne qui venait interrompre un repas si épouvantable. Seulement, lorsqu'il ouvrit, son soulagement s'évanouit aussitôt.

\- Laned... murmura le jeune scientifique.

\- Je n'en aurai que pour un tout petit moment, rétorqua la voix cruelle du militaire – voix qui fit sursauter Alpha.

\- Je vous éc...

Le Professeur eut le souffle coupé : le colonel Laned venait de lui enfoncer le poing dans le ventre. Le militaire repoussa le jeune Akaïa dans son bureau et y entra à son tour.

\- Ne te dérange pas, Alpha, je viens seulement pour cette espèce de larve, grogna Laned en assénant un violent coup de pied dans les côtes du malheureux scientifique.

Ce dernier poussa un hurlement de douleur. AL-340 sentit une brutale montée de colère l'aveugler un instant. Il se leva et se tourna vers les deux ennemis.

\- Alpha ! supplia alors le Professeur. Pi... Alpha... pitié... éructa-t-il en crachotant un peu de sang. Pi... Ouh !

Laned venait, en lui lançant une injure ignoble, de lui briser le poignet d'un coup de talon. Persuadé que l'humain ne tenterait pas de sauver un ennemi, le colonel fit l'erreur de tourner le dos à Alpha. Ce dernier en profita pour se ruer sur lui et lui asséner à son tour un coup de pied dans les vertèbres. Il n'en fallut pas moins à Laned pour s'écrouler à son tour au sol. Rempli de haine, Alpha saisit un couteau de cuisine et s'avança vers son ancien tortionnaire. Il allait l'égorger lorsqu'une main retint son geste :

\- Alpha ! Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas !

Couvert de sang, le scientifique s'était tout de même relevé pour le retenir. L'humain, comprenant qu'il avait plus intérêt à laisser les humanoïdes régler ce problème entre eux, recula.

AAA

Le Professeur, une fois de plus, revint du bloc opératoire empaqueté dans plusieurs couches de bandages. Alpha était resté en sécurité dans le bureau. Laned, lui, était simplement sorti du bureau en traînant la patte. Il reviendrait, assurément. Ce bourreau avait toute impunité.

Lorsque le scientifique éreinté rentra, il fut surpris de trouver la lumière éteinte.

\- Alpha ? Vous... est-ce que vous dormez ?

\- Oui. Venez vous coucher.

Le scientifique hésita à tout de même rallumer pour travailler un peu, mais l'appel du sommeil était plus fort. Il s'allongea donc à nouveau sur un matelas posé sur le sol.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il. Alpha, merci, pour tout à l'heure.

\- Voyons, Professeur...

Le jeune Akaïa sentit un corps chaud s'approcher de lui, puis le surplomber. Tout était allé très vite, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'esquiver, et Alpha se tenait à présent au-dessus de lui. Le ton menaçant de l'humain fit frissonner le Professeur.

\- … croyiez-vous sincèrement que je vous avais rendu ce service gratuitement ?

Et le scientifique sentit deux lèvres brûlantes s'abattre sur les siennes.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour,

Alors voilà : ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une annonce. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je publie peu. Une amie m'a envoyé l'adresse d'une autre plate-forme plus interactive, où je posterai donc le début de cette fiction, pour voir si ça vaut le coup de l'écrire pour d'autres, ou si je dois la garder pour moi!

Ce sera donc sur Fyctia, sous le même pseudo, et sous le même titre!

A bientôt j'espère!


	7. Extra Note

Sorry not a chapter...  
From now on I'll gather my works on Wattpad - same titles, same name! - if you wish to keep up!  
Have a nice day.  
https://www.wattpad.com/user/Number29253


End file.
